Family Christmas
by Kajos
Summary: Christmas special of school of hard nocks and I get knocked down, wait and see what the guys got each other for christmas and Benny the cute kid returns. Not really M rated but Making it that for safety cause it is very defiantly slash still. A/M AU.


**Kajos: Hey I just though of this idea and had to write it. I hope some of you remember my 'School of hard nocks" and the sequel "I get knocked down" Well I've decided just for christmas to write one last piece for the family, mostly it's a bring back Benny piece cause the kid was adorable. So here it is christmas...**

There was a sharp high pitched squeal of the sort that pierced eardrums. But it was Arthurs loud groan of protest right next to his ear that woke merlin. Benny mean while was bouncing o the end of the bed. Arthur was rubbing his eyes as he rolled of the bed and pulled on his boxers. Benny bounced straight into his arms while Merlin started to move towards the edge of the bed.

"No, you stay in bed. We'll go grab some presents and bring them in here. Won't we Benny?" The small boy squealed again and Arthur cringed while he laughed, sometimes he was sure Benny made that sound just because he hated it so much. Merlin smiled at his family.

"Thanks." Arthur just smiled back and carried Benny out the room. Merlin glanced at the alarm clock. It was six in the morning and Luckily for them they had very little to do, as was tradition christmas lunch was going to be at Arthurs fathers. He was the only one with room for all of them. Dave, Gaius, Merlin's mother and them with Benny were just to much for anyone else to really fit in and cook for. That and no one but Dave could really cook so they ordered in and had catering because Dave couldn't do it all.

Merlin laughed as Benny returned hidden behind a pile of presents with Arthur not far behind arms similarly piled. They dropped the gifts on the end of the leaped on one wrapped in his santa paper. That had been Arthurs idea, santa's for Benny, trees for him and snowmen for merlin. He handed merlin one small package covered in delicate gold snowmen outlines. Merlin took it with a smile and slowly peeled back the paper from a small box. He lifted the lid curios now, inside was a key. He looked up at Arthur with a look of confusion.

"It's on the curb outside." He said with a grin as Merlin leaped out of the bed and grabbed his dressing gown to rush to the window. There on the roadside was a sleek black yamaha motorcycle. He gasped in shock. Arthur stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms round his waist.

"I felt bad, you lost your bike when we got Benny, I know you loved it so I thought I should get you a new one."

"Thank you Arthur, it's beautiful." He looked at him, "I feel a little bad about your gift now."

"Really? Which is it?" Merlin smiled a little.

"It's not here. I left it at Dave's." Arthur looked surprised. "Here though this one's from Benny." He unwrapped it and found Blanket embroidered with his initials in the corner. He picked up Benny swinging him around and pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, Benny. I love it."

* * *

Dinner was brilliant and afterwards they all sat about the fire I the main room and exchanged presents. Dave winked at Merlin while Arthur opened a pair of cufflinks from his father, and slipped out a room. A few minutes later when he returned Arthur tuned to see a young collie on a lead by his side.

"Happy Christmas Arthur." Merlin said from behind him. He was shocked as Dave handed him the lead. "I knew you always wanted one and I thought Benny would love to have a pet around the place."

"But there's no room in the flat." Uther cleared his throat.

"About that. Arthur I have six houses and it's not like your I use them ever and they're going to be your anyway eventually so I though I might as well let you have that one over on the other side of town." Arthur was shocked. The house had five bedrooms a large garden and a double garage.

"It's perfect Arthur and near to a good Primary school for Benny. It's also big enough that if we ever wanted more kids..." Arthur grinned widely and threw himself at Merlin.

"I really love you you know." He said softly in his ear.

"I know. I'll never forget."

**Kajos: And there's your christmas special from me. Lots of happy people, a dog and a really nice motorbike.**


End file.
